Kin: Lost Fairy
by Ai Naru
Summary: Summary: simple... Airumi, Oga, Kieko and Furuichi. School trip. Extra summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Airumi and Kieko are long separated cousins and they would be,**  
**to each other, the last relatives that they have(in Japan).**  
**Fate destined them to meet in a camp that their elementary school held.**  
**Coincidentally, Furuichi's school was also involved in the camp.**  
**Follow the story of how the childish Kieko resolved to turn into someone stronger.**

* * *

Kin: Lost Fairy

_Kieko's POV_

Today is the day I'm going to the camp. It's a disciplinary camp.

At first, my father said that a lady should not go to something like camping because it is unrefined.

So, I was really relieved, but something happened and my father changed his mind so, now..

I have to go to that stupid camp. Ugh, the thought of all the mosquitoes and sleeping in the stuffy tent.

I'm really screwed.

_Airumi's POV_

Today, I'll be going to a camp. Sensei said we're combining three schools in this camp

I'm really bored so I guess this can help kill some time before the lab the government said they're building for me would be completed.

Hopefully, it's going to be fun. Well, at least Nakki is also coming along.

_Normal POV_

"Hey, Tatsumi! Wake up!" Misaki's voice along with her fist hits Oga's face.

"Taka-chin is already waiting for you downstairs!" Misaki said as she walked out of the room.

"Ugh, what's with her?" Oga said slowly walking to the bathroom while trying to soothe the pain that was caused by his sister's killer punch; also called special wake-up call.

After taking a bath and having breakfast, he walked to school with Furuichi.

"The camp is going to combine three schools, right?! I'm so excited! I hope there's some pretty girls from the other schools!" Furuichi excitedly said.

"Aa.. right.." Oga replied with seemingly no interest with what Furuichi was talking about.

"Come on! Aren't you the least bit excited?!" Furuichi asked him, annoyed at his attitude.

"I guess, so.." Oga said as he walked into the gate and head for the camp briefing.

"Tch, you're so boring," Furuichi said as he followed Oga along.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**This is my first fic so do forgive my incompetence.**

**I'm Naru, female, pervert, genius, playgirl and black angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a few years **

_Furuichi's POV_

As usual, Oga was sitting in his "special class" in Saint Ishiyama Academy. Weirdly enough, the class wasn't that noisy. Because of that, Oga is slowly turning sleepy. But I knew something is going to keep him awake; Beel. His electric shock will definitely keep him up and lying on the floor.

Then, Saotome-sensei came in. He was glad. At least now, there's something to entertain Beel.

"Alright, today we have two new students. Come in," he said without even saying 'good morning'.

Then, a blonde girl with pigtails came in. She's wearing a black sailor fuku, but instead with a skirt she's wearing a pair of black shorts that have a chain attached to it.

When I looked carefully at her face, my face automatically blushed. I hid my face on the table so that she wouldn't notice me.

"Where's your sister?" I heard Saotome-sensei said. Just great. Even her sister is here.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still sleeping at home," a female voice that I assume to be the blonde girl's, replied.

"Well, you can introduce yourself first," Saotome-sensei instructed her.

"Sure!" the blonde girl's cheerful voice causes me to look up. Despite being embarrassed.

"I'm Kieko Sato. 16 years old. I'm from Shinjuku. Nice to meet you," As I thought, I knew this girl.

And the name has completely proved my suspicion. "Ugh, I hope she wouldn't notice me here."

"Etto, are you Oga-kun?" I noticed her talking to Oga. Aw, shit. She will definitely know that I'm here.

"Huh? Ah! Kieko.. Um, where's your sister?" Wow, Oga. You're so smooth. Already asking for the sister.

Eh? THIS DOES NOT MATTER AT ALL RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T NOTICE ME!

Then, Kieko started talking again, "Wait.. If you're here, Oga-kun,then.."

Shit, shit, I wish I could turn invisible or something. Then again, if I was invisible, I could..

"Yuki-kun..(Furuichi's first name is Taka'yuki')" Kieko was looking at me with a face as red as mine.

Argh! She noticed me! (Don't notice me, senpai! Even if you're the same age as me!)

"Ano, sensei~ There's no empty seat," she said while still staring at me.

"Ha? Souka?(Is that so?) Well, I'll go and get one for you. Class.. Be quiet and no ruckus.

Immediately, Kieko's eyes was back to me. "I'm screwed," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**This chapter takes part after a few years of time skip because I plan to make some sort of flashback chapters later.**

**This is Naru. And I'm starting to fantasize my male classmates making out with me all at once. That'll be 7 of them.**

**Aqil, Amer, Syed, Muaz, Hafiz, Zoey and Afiq**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, to answer an anonymous review, which I am extremely grateful for.**

**I would like to say, I'm not really that cute. I have a weird personality too.**

**I have my own harem too.. I mean seriously..**

**Okay, anyways, on with the story~ Yeay!**

* * *

_Kieko's P.O.V_

Before I managed to say anything to Yuki-kun, a red haired and orange haired pair of girls started introducing their selves to me.

Taking the chances, Yuki-kun ran out of the class and probably went to the toilet or something to escape.

"Kieko-chan, do you like cheerleading costume?" the orange haired girl who's name is Hanazawa Yuka asked me.

The red haired girl, Nene Ōmori knocked her friend's head. Yuka started arguing with Nene.

I was surprised but expressed a calm expression none the less. After all, she just suddenly asked me a weird question.

"By the way, why were you staring at Furuichi like that just now?" Nene asked me.

"Oh! Umm.. That's because I actually already met him before and he.."

"What? What did that creep do?! Did he do anything perverted to you?! If so, let me beat the hell out of him!" Before I managed to finish my sentence, Yuka already cut in.

"No, that's not it. It's just that.. It's a secret. I'll tell you if I feel like it," I said in reply to Yuka.

Then, Saotome-sensei and Yuki-kun walked into the class.

"Okay, girl. Here's your desk and chair. Just put it somewhere back there," Sensei told me.

"Alright, thank you," I said back as I walked to the front to take my desk and chair.

What surprised them all though, was the fact that I single handedly lift my desk and chair to the back of the class.

I thought since they were delinquents, they would be used to this sort of inhumanly strengths.

Perhaps I look to feminine and fragile to be expected to have such strengths.

As I have just sat down, the door crashed open revealing a messy black haired girl.

She's wearing a simple long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbow.

She also wears a pair of grey cargo pants that has a chain attached to it, just like mine.

"Took you long enough, miss. How long do you want us to wait?" Saotome-sensei remarked at my stupid aniki's lateness.

My sister apparently doesn't want to be called by any feminine name so, I call her aniki(brother), instead.

"Sorry, I forgot that the holiday already ended."

* * *

_Furuichi's P.O.V_

Thankfully, Kieko sits at the back so, at least, I don't have to look at her face.

But then, now the sister is here, I wonder what kind of ruckus will happen next.

This girl really is a rebel. Not just her uniform, even herself as a whole isn't like someone who's going to school.

Her hair is a total mess, with a pair of hair clips holding up her right bangs.

That shirt of hers is completely wrinkled and not buttoned correctly.

Hell, she only tucked half of her shirt into her pants.

And so, while looking like that, she started introducing herself to the class.

"I'm Airumi Elisabeth Kimi. 17 years old. Like my _imouto, _I'm also from Shinjuku," she introduced herself simply.

Then, she took the desk and chair outside which was the extra Saotome-sensei took for her and just like Kieko single handedly brought it to the back of the class.

Unlike Kieko who was crashed by the Red Tails girls, she was ignored and left by herself.

So, I guess these two doesn't really change much, huh?

* * *

**So, now people know more or less about the sister.**

**The sister is a real ... and kind of like a boy so, do ignore her boyish remarks.**

**By the way, Airumi and Kieko are sort of like Oga and Furuichi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In a way, if I ever want to right long chapters, this story will be on an even longer hiatus than when I write short chapters.**

**And for everyone's information, Airumi is me.. :P That sudden revelation, though.. XD**

* * *

_During lunch break (HIRU YASUMI)_

"Yuk- Furuichi-kun~ Can you please come with me for a while?" Kieko asked.

"Kie- Ie, Sato-san? S-sure, no problem," Furuichi said in reply.

*awkward silence as Furuichi and Kieko went out to class*

Then, all the Red Tails member shouted "Oh no! Furuichi must have really did something to her!"

But then, Oga voiced out, "Don't worry, they already know each other. We met during elementary school."

"We?" Kunieda asked out of curiosity. Her face expresses a look of worry.

"Yea, Furuichi and me already met Kie-chan and A-"

Suddenly, there's a hand muffling Oga from speaking. And it was Airumi.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you? I could have died!"

"Don't you dare utter that name in front of any one else.." she said. Demonic aura started to emanate around her.

And due to that, Beel got interested in her and jumped of Oga to hug Airumi.

"What the- What's up with this guy?"

"Wait, give him back!"

*a moment of staring between Airumi and Oga*

When suddenly, Airumi grinned to Oga and jumped to the door and ran out of class.

"Wait, I said GIVE HIM BACK!" he shouted out, worrying the 16-meter rule will electrify him to death.

_Back with Furuichi and Kieko.. (Behind the school)_

"So, how've you been doing, lately?" Furuichi asked his back was to Kieko.

"I'm okay. How about you?" Kieko replied looking away from him. (they're back to back(Why the hell am I explaining all this?))

"Excluding the fact that our school was destroyed, Oga has a baby demon living with him, my living with an ugly yaoi old man and a lot of demon stuffs happening lately.."

"Yeah! I'm alright.." Furuichi said, his usual perverse expression gone despite being alone with a pretty girl. Instead, he has a somewhat melancholic expression on, instead.

"Are you really, REALLY okay?" Kieko suddenly turned around and leaned her forehead on his back.

"Of course I am! Don't worry about me! I'm no one.." (Touzen dayo! Shinpai shinai de! Ore wa dare demo ne..)

"No, you 're not! You're my friend! My very first friend!" (Sou janai! Anta wa watashi no tomodachi! Saisho no tomodachi!)

"But.." (Kedo..)

"So, don't say anything like that again. okay?" (Dakara, anna koto ga ittenaiyo, ne?)

Furuichi turned around to look at her just to found tears running down her cheeks.

When she noticed that he was facing her, she smiled at him (despite still crying).

To console her, he patted her head slowly but then Kieko just hugged him.

"I seriously missed you, Yuki-kun.."

_And now back to the duo who are running in the halls for no good reason.._

"You bastard! Give Beel back!" Oga shouted out. His speed reaching 50 kilometers per hour, people were surprised that he still couldn't catch her.

**Well, Airumi is supposed to be one hell of a hyper otaku so she could even run as though she teleported..**

**And so, back to the story. . .**

Going up the stairs to the rooftop. the female suddenly stopped causing Oga to crash right into her. By the way. Beel was having fun this whole while.

Well, due to that crash, Airumi lost her balance and fell. To prevent impact of Beel with the floor, she turned around but Beel slipped out of her grasp.

And so, Oga fell right on top of her. Fortunately, Beel landed right on top of Oga's back so, he didn't get hurt and cry.

"Itte.. Why did you stop suddenly?"Oga asked trying to get up but stopped halfway after realizing Beel was on his back.

"No reason, really.. Just wanted to see your face up close. Besides, you almost called me by my old nickname.." Airumi said poking him in the cheek.

"What's so wrong with calling you 'Ai-chan'? It's quite a nice name for you, y'know?" he retorted.

"Dabu dabu dah~"(Translation note: I agree~)

"Why do you agree with him? I have no need for such a cute nickname like that. And I certainly don't want my reputation to be ruined because of it, either."

"Still, even if you say that, I might still call you that out of habit.."

"Then, at least try not to call me that in front of other people. After all, people will be shocked to hear the Red King being called "Ai-chan"..."

"Wait.. YOU'RE THE RED KING!"

* * *

**And so, I'll be leaving you hanging here. Just ponder on what the hell 'Red King' is supposed to be..**

**Also, perhaps give a like to my page on Facebook.. It's called "Ai Naru"**

**Wow it's actually my username.. I'm pretty sure it's easy to search so do like it..**

**Although, I'm not that active since I'm just a lazy yet incredibly smart 13-years-old student..**

**And for some reason study in a high school that's in the middle of a university.. Wow..**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, I'm back.. I certainly did not count how long I haven't been updating so, I'll just say sorry for not updating as fast as I can.**

**I might be some lifeless pervert who faces her laptop day and night but that doesn't mean I completely don't have a life..**

**A/N: I'll be referring to Kieko as "Kie" and Airumi as "Ai" for my own convenience and since I'm lazy. Also, all italic and bold writings are narrations.**

**Also, I'm trying to write another story on Fairy Tail titled 'Melody and Sympony' but maybe I won't post it until I finish this story..**

**Which means that it'll take a long time but what the heck.. I don't care... So, on to the story!**

* * *

"Wait.. You're the Red King?!"

"Yea, so can you please don't shout in my ears like that?"

"Ai dabu! Dabu dah!" (Translation note: Again! Play again!)

"Are you two trying to turn me deaf or something? Geez~"

Beel went off Oga's back so, he got off Ai. Even so, he kept this uncanny stare on Ai's face.

Suddenly, he blurted out, "You know that joke wasn't funny right. You can't lie. The Red King is a guy, y'know.."

*insert epic facepalm by Ai here*

"I so knew that your reaction was too good to be true. You are an idiot, after all."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oga said as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

Through Ai's kawaii shounen filter **(literally cute young boys filter)**, Oga look extremely cute that she felt a little faint for a while.

But then, her stomach grumbled signalling that she should eat fast before lunch break ends.

While walking to behind the stairs, she said "Actually, it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. I am the Red King. (Imagine her saying this arrogantly, "Ore wa Aka no Ou da")"

And then, out of the blue, Oga said, "By the way, can I have some of your food? I accidentally left mine.. Oh! And Beel's too."

*insert Ai falling and therefore, slamming her face into the floor*

"Seriously?" "What?!" "Never mind.." "What is it? Tell me!" "Nandemo nai~"(Nothing) "No, there must be so- mphh.."

Out of annoyment, Ai opened her red bento box took her chopsticks and fed a chicken and cheese croquette into his mouth.

"Can't you shut up? I'm giving you my food, after all," her face, rather than showing an expression of annoyment has an amused expression instead.

After giving a piece to Beel, she ate one herself using the chopsticks she used earlier.

Oga, on the other hand, slowly chewed the delicious croquette and swallowed while savoring the taste and flavor.

"This is delicious but I actually like fish flavor more," Oga commented causing some veins to pop on Ai's head.

"Well, I guess you don't remember that I don't like seafood that much with exceptions to tuna and anchovies, right?" she replied.

"Ah, right~ But never mind.. None of the fish croquette I ate before taste better than your cookings. It's just in matter of flavor I prefer fish more."

The female sighed, "Fine~ If you want, I'll make fish croquettes for you in addition to my own. I like cooking after all. But that is if I wake up in the morning."

"Really? Thanks!" Oga said with a wide smile. Some crumbs was stuck to side of his mouth making him look really childish and once again, in Ai's filter, cute.

Reaching out her hand, she picked the crumbs and licked it off her fingers.

*crack* *snap*

"Eh? Did you hear that, Tatsumi-kun?"

*double snap*

"Hear what? Ai-chan, did my shout really made your hearings go bad?"

*CRACK*

"Listen carefully. There was it again."

*silence*

"I can't hear a thing."

"Forget it. Maybe it's my imagination."

_A certain blond maid's POV_**(Try and guess which blond maid..)**

"How dare that piece of trash eats the croquette that little girl made.. After all the trouble I went through to make it yesterday.. I even thought of sending it to him since he forgot.."

A lot of demonic aura started to emenate around me and my weapon that I held in my hand is bent due to myself clenching my fist with apparent seething anger.

When I noticed that that little girl noticed me, I calmed myself and my demonic aura slowly dissipates. Then, I jumped off the roof and went elsewhere.

A raven haired swordsfighter's POV

I thought I should go after Oga since he took quite a long time to get Beel back.

But instead, I ended up hiding behind the door of the staircase heading to the rooftop.

I brought my _bokken_(wooden sword) with me because with what's happening lately I shouldn't be less prepared.

Yet, with what I'm seeing right now, even my weapon can't fight it for an attack to the heart is unavoidable by whatever means you have.

To try and soothe my anger and jealousy, I snapped my bokken in half after seeing them sharing the same chopstick while thinking _"How dare she have an indirect kiss with Oga!"_

But when I looked again, this time that girl casually ate some crumbs that were on Oga's mouth causing me to snap both half of my broke _bokken _into quarters.

_And now we head back to Furuichi and Kie, with normal POV_

"Ne~ Yuki-kun, do you want to share my lunch with me? I have cheese and chicken slice sandwich today," Kie asked, her face showing a very cheery expression.

"Oh. Sure.." was the reply given. For some reason, he just doesn't look perverted or creepy anymore. Rather, he looked cool and stoic.

"Then, how about we eat at the rooftop? I haven't went there though so, I really want to see how it looks like.

Nearing the door to the rooftop, they heard Oga and Ai fighting over what sounds like the last croquette.

"No, I made this so, I have the right to decide who eats the last one," Ai's voice loud enough to be heard to where Kie and Furuichi are.

"I took it first so, I should have it. You can't take it when I took it first," Oga shouted indignantly.

After a short walk, they both reached the rooftop to find Oga trying to take the last croquette with his mouth from Ai's mouth.

"What a misleading sight we have here, huh?" Kie said in embarassment. Embarassment over having such a blockhead of a sister.

"Oga! What is the meaning of this?! I just went out for a little while and you're already making the moves on Ai-chan!" Furuichi glared at Oga.

"What? We're just trying to decide who's going to have the last croquette," the both of them said at the same time. Sounds of veins popping were heard.

"Don't say the same thing I'm saying!" "Stop!" "Cut it out! Damnit!" Three attempts to stop copying each other failed.

The croquette they were fighting over now left abandoned on Ai's lap since it fell out of her mouth.

Furuichi was beyond pissed. Not being able to experience such things himself was making him furious. He's extremely jealous that Oga always gets the girls and he doesn't even care about it.

Kie looking at his annoyed expression smirked and says, "They're both blockheads after all. They make such a nice match. Pity that my sister has a lot boyfriends."

"Yea, she's weird like that but it's what nice about her. She treats all guys with utmost kindness. Although there's time where you can't see it."

"Tch. But she looks at girls like they're trash. Though, I know it's just a matter of trauma and stuff."

"If she ends up with Oga, I don't think Kunieda-senpai would be happy, though. It might give her a trauma."

Looking back at the other pair, they've ended up splitting the croquette in half. Not because they thought of it. But because Beel played around with it and pulled it apart.

Then Beel gave it to them each, "Dabu! Dabu! Ai dabu dah!" (Translation note: One! Two! Problem solved!)

At the sight, both Kie and Furuichi facepalmed and said to each other, "Yeah, they're definite blockheads."

* * *

**And so, I have been playing Karaoke Party to practice my singing so, it took me sometimes to write this.**

**And I also couldn't find a song to suit my mood to write so, it made me stopped writing and so, if you can give me some suggestion on what songs to listen to while writing.**

**The "Red King" is a reference to one of the "Seven Kings" in the "K Project" anime.**

**There's the Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Colorless and the last unknown one that I shall assume as the Black.**

**The Red King is Ai. The Gold and Silver are yet to come. The rest of the colors shall come in the form of perhaps OCs, crossovers or they won't even be revealed. XD**

**So, that's all for now. Naru's going to go have dinner. Nyaaaaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, yeah.. I've been gone for quite a while. Gone back to my hometown and stuff..**

**I'm bored on the way home so I'm typing this.. So, as requested I shall put a "Furuichi X Kie" moment.. (was planning to anyway)**

**Or maybe I can call it Yuki X Kie or YuKie. Also, Oga wouldn't end up with Ai. (spoilers! XD) I'm going to put him with Kunieda and he has to put up with it.. **

_Normal POV_

"Aniki, we're gonna eat here, 'kay?" Kie asked while taking a seat at the rooftop.

Furuichi is still glaring at Oga for what happened before.

Oga and Ai, on the other hand, were eating small bites of the last croquette feeling really sad.

Not because it was delicious. Because they're still freaking hungry and starving.

Kie opened her food container and out came the hand made sandwiches.

Sandwiches made from fluffy warm white bread without crust with cold sliced chicken ham and sliced cheese along with delicious creamy sauce.

"Wait, didn't I made that for you? I thought you didn't want it. I seriously wanted to eat after I get home today, y'know?" Ai blurted out.

"Shut up, Kimi! Can't you like please not butt in into my life?!" Kie retorted.

"Huh? I'm going back to class. Bye~ P.S. There's five minutes before lunch break ends," was the mocking reply.

Kie just sat there with tears held back at the corner of her eyes.

Seconds after Furuichi and Kie was left alone, a portal appeared in front of them.

Now, it's Furuichi's turn to burst out in anger because the one coming out of the blasted portal is none other than Alaindelon.

"Can't you like give me a moment or something? You're always there to disturb my moment with someone. Geez~"

"Who is this?" Kie said still in her teary-eyed state. For some reason, her hair that was in pigtails are now let free down her shoulders.

"This is-" he never had the chance to finish his sentence because Alaindelon started hugging him while crying.

"I miss you, Takayuki-kun~ Why did you leave me at home alone?!" he cried out.

"How dare you.." Kie said cracking her knuckles with dark aura rising around her.

"Kie-chan.. You okay?" Furuichi asked kind of scared of Kie with her scary dark aura.

"HELL NO!" Kie punched Alaindelon into the air, did a backflip and kicked the creepy old man.

"If you dare touch Yuki-kun again, I won't just kick you in the guts. I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKING GUTS OUT!"

"Hai! I understand!" Alaindelon said in fear. Not only of her strength but also her glowing golden left eyes.

Nobody noticed it because Kie had left her bangs covering her left eyes this whole while but in contrast with her silver right eye, her left eye is gold.

"Oi! Kie-chan?" Furuichi called out still a bit scared of Kie suddenly bursting out.

"Hai? What is it?" she said facing Furuchi with her usual cheery smile.

"Nothing.. Good to see that you're not as angry as before," he said brushing it off.

"I'm not angry."

"Then?"

"I'm jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of a creepy old man has a moustache and also, for your information, already has a daughter?"

"Because you're mine."

"Do you really have to flatter me this much?"

"But you're too cute to resist.."

Furuichi sighed and said, "We should eat first. We only have two minutes now."

"Okay! Itadakimasu~" Kie said digging in.

"You really do share similar attributes with your sister," Furuichi said noticing how fast Kie is eating.

"Ah! Gomen.. I almost ate all of them.." Kie said when she noticed there was only two slices of sandwich left.

"It's okay~ I can eat later.." he said standing up.

Looking very sorry, Kie stuffed both the sandwich left in her mouth and chewed it all up.

Furuichi was about to open the door to the stairs when, he felt someone tug on his shirt.

He turned around and before he realized it, Kie's arms were around his shoulder and he's kissing her.

Through the kiss, she gave the chewed up sandwich to him and since he doesn't have much of a choice, he had to swallow it.

After the kiss, she stared into his eyes for a while. Her golden eye now hidden under her bangs again.

"Why do you have to cover your eyes?" Furuichi asked.

"Because I look weird with gold eyes. Not to mention that it's already weird enough to have mismatched eyes."

Hesitantly, Furuichi raised his hand and pushed away her hair that covered her eye.

"I'm sorry that I made you lose your beautiful blue eyes but although this is selfish, I think you're prettier this way."

Shivering from his soft touch, Kie's face heated up. She kept her gaze to his face before saying,

"Still, I prefer to keep it just for you." With a smirk, she took her stuff and headed back to class.

However, Furuichi couldn't seem to move. He sat down on the floor and covered his mouth (more particularly, his nose).

"Ah~ I don't think I could survive high school like this," he said trying to make his nose bleed stop.

**I want to give Furuichi a nice treat but I just couldn't resist making him suffer in the end so, yeah..**

**Also, I do not know how to write my fantasies in words. So, this is what happens.. (More or less, I can't write that well)**

**Anywho.. I am officially addicted to Pokemon.. POKEMON!**

**Naru is going to play Pokemon Black now.. Bye~**


End file.
